


Delicioso

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Dominant Ethan speaking Spanish. That’s it. That’s the summary.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Delicioso

Ethan and Luz strolled hand in hand, mouth watering at the delectable selection of pan dulce on display. Ethan had graciously accepted her invitation of accompanying her to the bakery when she had a sudden craving for some pastries. If there was such a place that could remind her of home, it was this place. She was thousands of miles away from her family, but walking into Del Rio’s Panadería gave her some of the warm and familial feeling she always felt in her dad’s bakery. Of course, nothing could beat her dad’s baked goods, but Del Rio’s came in close second.

"¡Te toco un guapo, eh! (You got a good looking one, eh!)" Lourdes, the bakery’s cashier leaned in, whispering to Luz, who had quickly become one of her favorite costumers.

"¡Que no te oiga, oh se le sube a la cabeza! (Don’t let him hear, or it’ll go to his head!)" Luz quietly giggled. They were out of earshot, as Ethan was too preoccupied picking out some treats for himself.

He knew enough Spanish to understand what they were saying. He always pushed himself to be the best at everything, and that included learning some languages over the years. He was a doctor, and it felt important to him to be able to converse with and understand every one of his patients. He was still learning, even more so now that his girlfriend’s first language was Spanish.

He took notice of the sudden giggles and turned to find Lourdes and Luz speaking in a hushed tone. Their eyes met before the women snapped their heads back to each other. He knew the elderly cashier had a crush on him, and judging by their sudden flushed faces, he knew they’d been whispering about him. With a smirk, he turned on his heels and approached the check-out counter.

"Got what you want?" Luz asked him as he took out his wallet.

"Yes. Right next to me," he smiled at her playfully.

Lourdes didn’t understand English very well, but the current color on Luz’s face, and the way they were looking at each other was all she needed to know.

Once paying, they headed back home. The sun was beginning to set, and upon entering the apartment, Luz made sure to open the living room curtains. The horizon in the distance was one of her favorite views, and she stood there in silence taking in the scenery.

Ethan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. "No se compara a ti (It doesn’t compare to you)." His tongue darted out, tasting the skin of her neck and shoulder.

Luz let out a quiet moan at the sensation of his wet kisses and rough stubble. It drove her crazy every time he uttered anything in her mother tongue, and the pulsation of her heartbeat traveled down south every time the words were directed at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Leaning her head back, she succumbed to the assault his mouth made on every inch of her exposed skin.

"Voy hacerte mía desde tu cabeza hasta la planta de tus pies (I’m going to make you mine from your head to your toes)," he sneered in a whisper, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

Her breathless moans and the way she pressed her ass against his hardening cock, broke the dam he’d been containing. His hand hastily traveled to the waistline of her jeans and slipped his hand inside, causing her head to roll back against his shoulder.

His long fingers teased her folds over the fabric of her panties. "Please...oh, god..." she cried out, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Que quieres que te haga? (What do you want me to do to you?)" his low and sensuous voice spoke into her ear.

"Tócame (touch me)...fuck, please, Ethan..." She struggled to breathe when his fingers pushed her panties aside, and his fingers made contact with her aching core. "Oh, god, yes.."

"Yeah? Te gusta? (You like that?)" He continued teasing her outter folds, already soaked to the touch. His other hand cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple, while his mouth once again attacked her neck. She couldn’t find her voice, and she fought to remain upright as his intoxicating touch ravished her. Her knees would give out any second, she was sure.

His fingers continuously ran along her slit, and she was becoming impatient. "Ethan...please..."

"Dime que es lo que quieres (tell me what you want)," he drew his hand away, causing her to whimper.

"Pruébame (taste me)," she panted, keeping a tight hold on him so she wouldn’t collapse from the euphoric pleasure.

He divilishly grinned at her request before turning her around and pressing her back against the wall out of the view of the exposed windows. She gasped as his strong hands ripped the fabric of her blouse.

There was a momentary look of regret that flashed in his eyes before he focused on her half-naked body again. "I’ll buy you another one," he reassured her and pushed her jeans down, making sure, this time, that they wouldn’t receive the same fate as her now-ruined blouse. He continued with his own clothes, quickly removing them and standing before her in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Eager, are we?" she teased, knowing damn well she had been that herself a second ago.

"I thought you already knew, I’m not a patient man," he smiled with dilated pupils. "Soy impaciente (I’m impatient), especially when it comes to you." He returned his lips on her neck before crashing them against hers. Their tongues thrashed together as his titillating hands explored her curves. He thrusted his stiff cock between her legs and ran his hands over her ass, squeezing each cheek before dropping to his knees.

Her hooded eyes peered down at him as he rolled her panties down. He pecked her inner thighs, taking his time to nibble on the skin. The graze of his stubble multiplied her arousal, and she moaned, grabbing a handful of his thick hair. With his eyes locked on hers, he finally tasted her sweet core, crying out a whimper of delight. "Deliciosa (delicious)."

He savored her, licking and nibbling between her folds. He knew right where she wanted him, and he was more than happy to provide. Reaching for her leg, he draped it over his shoulder, holding her steady against the wall as he took her bud in his mouth. She let out a scream of ecstasy as he sucked and ran his tongue against it. Her grasp on his hair tightened, and the vibrations of his moans drew out her climax. With one last strong suck, he stood back on his feet and slammed his lips on hers, letting her taste herself.

"Me vuelves loco (You drive me crazy)," he breathlessly uttered as they leaned on each other.

Her eyes traveled to his rock hard erection, taking in the sight of how much he wanted her. He gripped her hand with his, slowly leading it between his legs. "Mira lo que me haces (look what you do to me)."

She flashed him an innocent smile, running her fingers ever so slightly over the fabric. He hissed before grabbing her wrist to halt any further action and pressed her back against the wall once more. He made quick haste of removing the obstructing material and lifted her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He gripped his cock, teasing her slick enterance. She cried out, digging her nails on his back. "Oh, c’mon already!"

He chuckled, annoying her even more. "No hasta que digas ‘por favor’, mi amor (Not until you say ‘please’, my love)."

She groaned, not letting it evidently known that she secretly loved his teasing and commands. "Por favor," she whispered.

Upon her request, he drove his hips forward and thrusted into her. She screamed as he went in and out of her, the sweat on his forehead dripping down onto her chest. He pinned her to the wall, holding her hands over her head as his other hand massages her clit. Their grunts and moans echoed throughout the room as they found their rhythm at a faster pace. She couldn’t hold back the series of screams as his fingers stroked her sweet spot.

She felt too good, he was ready to burst, but he needed the pleasure to last. He slowed down, thrusting out of her as they caught their ragged breaths before slowly thrusting back into her. They kept at a steady—but not too steady—pace for a while, letting the pleasure build.

"Ahora estás lista? (Are you ready now?)" he asked, gazing into her fluttered eyes.

"Y-yes..." she finally answered after a few seconds.

"Okay, hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing the skin along the way. He pulled out once more, and staring into each other’s eyes, he thrusted into her again, and their screams echoed, not just throughout the room, but throughout the entire apartment. He pounded into her, skin slapping against skin. Their hearts raced, keeping each other close—faces nuzzled in each other’s necks.

They were close, and with one last thrust, the pressure built inside their stomachs. He pulsed inside her, and they screamed in each other’s ear as they reached their climax.

Their bodies slumped forward, Ethan struggling to stay on his feet. He held her close, supporting them both against the wall. Their breathing regulated after a few moments, and she slipped down, finally able to stand on her own.

He kept his forehead pressed against hers, looking into her lust-filled eyes. Cupping his face, she kissed his cheek. Their skin glistened with sweat as their eyes stayed on each other. Outside, the sun was disappearing in the horizon, and the city’s lights twinkled under the darkening sky.

"Te amo, hermosa (I love you, gorgeous)," he held her gaze, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Y yo a ti, mi amor ( And I love you too, my love)."


End file.
